


in the arms of a mall santa

by hoeunki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, Humor, M/M, Mall Santa Claus, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeunki/pseuds/hoeunki
Summary: Jeno loses a bet and has to sit on the mall Santa's lap as a punishment.The catch? The Santa on duty is none other than the most stunning boy in school, Na Jaemin.





	in the arms of a mall santa

When Jeno and Donghyuck were impressionable young middle school boys, they came up with a little ritual. Not a fancy handshake or anything, but more of a game to play when they were bored. It went like this: one of them would propose a bet, and the loser would have to do a dare set by the winner. Simple as that. 

Once, Jeno bet Donghyuck that he couldn't jump from the staircase to the sofa. Donghyuck succeeded, but he broke a part of it off and they had to fix it themselves. 

Another time, Donghyuck bet Jeno that he couldn't parkour over the back wall of the school. Jeno failed and ended up with a sprained ankle, so Donghyuck took pity on him and didn't give him a punishment dare. Their most recent bet involved eating 100 chicken nuggets in 10 minutes, and it concluded with Jeno throwing up (but he got Donghyuck to do his chemistry homework for a month so it was pretty worth it). 

Jeno was starting to regret ever coming up with this little game. His winning ratio was about thirty percent to Donghyuck's seventy. Maybe it was because Donghyuck's bets were so stupid and Jeno was a fool for even going along with them.

Or maybe, Jeno thought despairingly as he stared at the sad #36 next to his name, he was just doomed for a life of bad luck. 

“FUCK YEAH, I DID IT!” a shrill voice screeched, effectively deafening Jeno in one ear. Donghyuck whipped out his phone and snapped a picture of the bold #14 beside his own name. He turned to Jeno with a smug grin and Jeno could practically see the preening peacock feathers behind his best friend. 

“Take that, Lee Jeno.” Donghyuck stuck his tongue out at him. Jeno sighed. He really did study hard for his end of year exams, but looks like a lot of other people did too. Donghyuck grabbed the arm of his boyfriend, who happened to be walking by. 

“Look babe! I beat Jeno in finals!” 

Mark peered at the scoreboard and adjusted his glasses. “Wow, you really did! Congrats, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck beamed and pointed to his lips expectantly. Mark rolled his eyes, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’ve got a dentist appointment so I’ll see you later, okay? Dinner starts at 7:30 and Taeyong’s cooking tonight.”

Donghyun pinched his cheek. “Okay, cutie.”

As Mark left, Donghyuck’s grin grew even wider. “So, about our bet…”

Jeno groaned.

  
  


The white snow crunched under Jeno's winter boots as he and Donghyuck made their way to the mall. Snowflakes fluttered around them, falling to the ground and covering it in a thick blanket. Donghyuck, who was evidently in a good mood, skipped happily beside him.

Donghyuck had decided to hold off the dare for a little while, saying that he wanted it ‘to be a good one’. Jeno was familiar enough with Donghyuck language to know that his best friend was just waiting for the right opportunity to humiliate him. 

As they walked through the mall entrance, they were met with blaring Christmas music and an array of blinking lights. Fake snow decorated an archway and giant stockings hung from the ceiling.

Donghyuck inhaled deeply. “I love the smell of capitalism in the afternoon,” he said, laughing as Jeno elbowed him.

“Come on, I need to get a present for Doyoung-hyung. I feel bad that I'm wasting his tutoring efforts.”

They wandered aimlessly through the mall, past jewelry and toy shops, department stores and fast food restaurants. Donghyuck stopped to buy a waffle, chewing loudly as Jeno continued to hunt for the perfect gift. He eventually settled on some festive socks and a pretty wine-colored scarf for Doyoung, knowing that he was a practical man who would appreciate gifts he could put to use. 

Donghyuck went around too, picking out some gag gifts for Mark and his brother, as well as an ugly bobblehead reindeer for Jeno.

They were waiting in line to pay for their items when the kid in front of them said something that caught their attention. 

“Mama! I heard Santa's downstairs! Can I please go and ask him for something?”

The child's mother chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Of course,” she answered. “I'm sure he's excited to see you too.”

Jeno knew what was happening before it actually did. He could practically hear the gears turning in his friend's head as Donghyuck turned to Jeno with a sly grin. 

“Don't-”

“Lee Jeno, I dare you to sit on the mall Santa's lap.” 

Jeno groaned. “Hyuck, I'm not going to sit on some old man's lap and tell him what I want for Christmas.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he handed his presents over to the cashier and paid. “Come on, Jeno. I won the bet--which I should mention was probably our most intense bet to date--”

“Fair and square,” Jeno finished with a sigh. Curse prepubescent teenage boys and their spit swears. 

He passed Doyoung's gift to the employee wearing a sad elf hat with a bell on the end. The forced smile on his face was almost unnerving, a terrifying contrast to the poorly concealed bags under his eyes.  _ Taeil, _ read the elf's name tag. Jeno shot him a sympathetic smile and let him keep the change. 

“Fine,” he relented, taking his shopping bag. Mall Santas probably dealt with much worse than annoying teenagers doing dumb dares anyway. Besides, there were much more embarrassing things that he could do, right?

_ Jokes on you Donghyuck _ , Jeno thought.  _ This is going to be a walk in the park. _

 

 

On his way down the escalator, he was rehearsing what to say to the poor old man he was going to sit on. ‘I'm so sorry sir, but I have a silly dare to fulfill. I just want Assassin's Creed Odyssey for Christmas, thank you.’

He had mentally prepared himself and everything, but as soon as Donghyuck and Jeno caught sight of the person in the chair, Jeno's jaw dropped to the floor. 

There was no fat old man, no wrinkles etched into his face, no majestic white beard.

Instead, there was a young man. A boy with a charming, wide smile and eyes that sparkled as he laughed with the children. 

“I'm dreaming, right?” Jeno said, the horror seeping into his veins. 

Donghyuck's grin was so big, it could almost split his face in half. “Nope, it's him alright.”

Jeno pinched himself one last time to make sure that he wasn't seeing the most beautiful boy in school, the boy that he'd been harboring a crush on for the past two years. 

“The one and only Na Jaemin.”

Jeno couldn't help but gawk at the sight. The children didn't seem to be disappointed that Jaemin clearly wasn't Santa, for they all giggled eagerly as he picked them up and sat them on his thigh. The little girls especially seemed to love him, their tiny eyes shining as they looked up at the handsome boy. 

Jeno didn't blame them. Jaemin was gorgeous.

He turned to Donghyuck. “I can't do this, dude. I can't.”

Donghyuck, with his perfectly patented shit eating grin, waggled his eyebrows. “Afraid of sitting in some Jaemin lap, are we?”

“Yes!” he hissed. “I've learned to be content with staring at him in class and across the cafeteria, thank you very much. This is way more embarrassing than sitting on an old man. I'll never live this down.”

Donghyuck cackled, shoving Jeno into the line. “It's a little dare! Just tell him that.” Jeno had no time to argue, as a mother with twins came up behind him and he was swept into the line. Jeno thought about flipping Donghyuck off, but then remembered that there were children around him and the security might kick him out for doing so.

The small girl in front of him glanced back curiously. Jeno tried to ignore her, but she kept sneaking looks at him as she whispered to her friend. Jeno looked down at the kid and she squeaked in surprise, hiding her face behind her gloves. When she peeked out, Jeno gave her a gentle smile and bent down. 

“What’s up?” he asked, making eye contact with her. 

She lowered her hands slowly. “Oh I um, I just thought you were very handsome.” She blushed after she said that, pressing her gloves to her cheeks. “I-I’m sorry for staring!”

Jeno chuckled. “It’s okay, I don’t mind. My name’s Jeno, what’s yours?”

The girl blinked at him. “Haeun,” she replied timidly. 

He shook hands with her. “Nice to meet you, Haeun.”

“What are you going to ask Santa for?” she asked, as Jeno stood back up. “I’m going to ask for a new dollhouse.”

Jeno contemplated her question. “I was thinking about asking for a video game.”

Haeun frowned. “Boo, that’s boring.” Jeno placed a hand on his heart, trying not to feel offended at her comment. 

He happened to glance up to check the progress of the line, and was startled to find Jaemin looking at him with a puzzled expression. Jaemin’s lips formed a soft smile and Jeno broke eye contact, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

Haeun studied him for a moment. 

“Do you like Santa Claus or something?”

Jeno sputtered at the unexpected question.  _ Was he that obvious? _

“No! I was just… caught off-guard, that’s all.” Haeun pursed her lips. She seemed to have something to add, but she kept it to herself and turned back to her friend. 

Soon enough, it was Jeno’s turn. Donghyuck stood at the side and gave him a thumbs up, his phone at the ready to take the cursed video. Jeno wiped his palms on his jeans and hoped that he looked okay. From her position on Jaemin’s lap, Haeun glanced at Jeno. She cupped her hands around Jaemin’s ear and whispered something that made him smile widely before bounding off to her mother. 

“Next!” 

Jeno felt his whole body flush with embarrassment as he made the walk of shame, each footstep getting heavier as he approached Jaemin’s decorated armchair. He was considering making a run for it, but Donghyuck had probably already started filming. There was no way out. 

“Merry Christmas!” Jaemin greeted, smiling toothily at him. “Come, sit down.” 

Jeno’s ears were red, burning with mortification as he settled down sideways on Jaemin’s lap. Jaemin nonchalantly looped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, just like he had done with all the other children. Jaemin’s face showed no sign of disgust or confusion at having Jeno in his lap; mirth danced in his warm irises, behind his long eyelashes. 

“And what’s your name, honey?”

_ Honey _ . Jaemin was so sickeningly sweet but the nickname made Jeno’s stomach flip anyway.

“Jeno,” he responded, as if they hadn’t been going to the same school since they were children. 

“Hmm,” Jaemin hummed, picking up a piece of rolled parchment and pretending to read off it. “Ah, yes! Lee Jeno. It says here that you’ve been a  _ very _ good boy this year.”

Jeno swallowed and Jaemin bit back a smile, leaning dangerously close to Jeno's ear. The ticklish sensation of Jaemin's breath made the tiny hairs on Jeno's nape stand up.

“Tell me sweetheart, what do you want for Christmas?” he whispered, voice low and sultry and definitely not appropriate for children of ages 3 to 9. 

Jeno was sure he was blushing like a ripe tomato, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Donghyuck having the time of his life as he documented the whole thing. He took a deep  breath, fingers digging into his thighs as a last attempt to hold onto his sanity. 

_ I can do this.  _

“A shovel would be nice,” Jeno said. 

Jaemin blinked in surprise. “A shovel?”

“So I can dig a hole for myself to lie in while I rot from embarrassment.”

Silence. Then a chuckle. And then Jaemin guffawed, one of those laughs that shook his whole body. Jaemin clung onto Jeno as he laughed, resting his forehead on his shoulder as he tried to calm himself. All the physical contact was making Jeno's head explode.

“Oh gosh, that was the funniest one I've heard all day,” Jaemin giggled, adjusting his hat. Jeno's chest puffed up at the compliment. “So a shovel. Noted. Anything else?”

Jeno sent a ‘help me’ glance to Donghyuck, who pointed to his phone and mouthed ‘get his number’ repeatedly. 

The more he thought about it, the more he realised that Donghyuck was right. This was the only chance he was gonna get, so he might as well make the most of it.

“Actually yeah,” he replied, willing himself to make eye contact with Jaemin. 

“I'd like your phone number, if that's okay.”

Jaemin's eyes lit up, and Jeno wondered how someone could be so composed in such an odd situation. But then again, he reasoned, Jaemin was probably used to being confessed to all the time. 

The corner of Jaemin's chapped lips turned upwards in a cheeky smile. “My shift ends soon. Wait for me?”

Jeno froze.  _ The _ Na Jaemin was actually willing to take him up on his offer? Jeno barely managed to recover his senses before giving Jaemin a weak nod.

“Thanks for your wishes,” Jaemin said with a wink, giving Jeno's waist a light squeeze for good measure. “I hope you have a lovely holiday!” 

Jeno mumbled a hasty thanks and hopped off Jaemin's lap, shuffling over to where his friend was standing. 

“You got balls, Lee Jeno.” Donghyuck thumped him hard on the back. “I'm very impressed.”

“Dude, he asked me to wait for him. What the hell? What the actual hell is happening?” Jeno walked over to a bench to sit down. His heart was still pounding at an alarming rate. He was starting to think that Jaemin’s smile was giving him a serious heart condition, because he couldn’t stop thinking about his pretty, perfect teeth.

Donghyuck hooted. “It means you’re getting that bread, Jeno!” His phone buzzed and he looked down at it. “Oh damn, I gotta go! Mark’s done with his appointment so imma head over to his house now.”

Jeno deflated. He was really going to be left alone with Jaemin? That didn’t sound like a good idea. Not with Jeno’s tendency to blush at everything the cute boy said. But he knew that Taeyong’s cooking was never something to miss, and he couldn’t really stop Donghyuck anyway.

“Okay. Tell Yongie-hyung I said hi.”

“Will do! Have fun with  _ Nana, _ ” he teased. He winked and made a kissy face at Jeno as he left towards the car park.

When he was gone, Jeno paced around the first floor with his hands in his pockets, waiting for Jaemin to finish his shift. He decided to buy a waffle for him as a totally platonic ‘you worked hard’ gift. 

“Buying waffles for your crush isn't weird or anything, is it?” The guy pouring the batter into the pans --  _ Jaehyun,  _ was his name, looked at him curiously.

“Nah. They'll probably think it's cute or something.”

Jaehyun closed the waffle iron and hummed a little tune as he popped open a can of Sprite. Just as he was sliding the finished waffle into its paper bag, a voice called Jeno's name. He turned to see Jaemin (in regular clothes) jogging up to him. 

“There you are. I was beginning to think you ditched me.” He put his hands on his hips and pouted. 

Jaehyun handed the waffle over to Jeno and winked in a very indiscreet manner. Jeno sighed, feeling burdened by all the winks being sent his way today. First Jaemin, then Donghyuck, and now this guy who looked like bread. 

Jeno presented the waffle to Jaemin, looking anywhere but his eyes. “H-here. I thought you might be hungry after working.”

Jaemin cooed and bit into the waffle (which was still in Jeno's hands). He pulled Jeno away from the bakery and linked their arms together like it was nothing. 

“You're so thoughtful,” he said softly. “Thank you.”

The snowfall had considerably subsided. Snowflakes sprinkled gently from the grey sky and Jaemin looked up in wonder, holding his hand out for the snow to land on. From his side, Jeno noticed how long and delicate his eyelashes were. 

“Pretty,” he murmured quietly. 

Jaemin glanced at him after taking another bite from his waffle. “Did you say something?”

Jeno shook his head quickly. “Nope!” He hoped he could pass off his blush as an effect of the weather.

The strolled along the street silently. Jeno had no idea where they were going, but he wasn't really complaining. It was his first time being alone with Jaemin and he was going to cherish every minute of it. 

Jaemin was much quieter than Jeno had pegged him to be. Usually when Jeno saw him at school he was laughing and talking to people with big, animated gestures. Right now, he seemed to be occupied with the waffle, taking small bites out of it like a rabbit. 

They ended up in the park, where teenagers were tossing snowballs at each other and younger kids were making snow angels. Jaemin tossed his rubbish away and went to sit on a bench, Jeno following obediently like a lost puppy.

Jeno watched as a little girl wearing an elf hat ran past them. “Do you always volunteer to be a mall Santa or…?”

“I like kids,” Jaemin explained. “I love doing things that make them smile.” 

Jeno nodded understandingly. He was better at handling animals than human kids, but he figured it was the same sentiment as visiting animal shelters in the summer and pet-sitting for the richer people in his neighborhood.

“What's with the shopping bags?” Jaemin asked, gesturing to the bags that lay by Jeno's feet. “Christmas shopping?” 

Jeno nodded and explained how he wanted to get his tutor a present, and then proceeded to ramble on about his bet with Donghyuck, and all their other bets (leaving out the embarrassing ones, of course). Jaemin listened attentively, nodding and responding at the right intervals. 

_ No wonder the kids love him _ , Jeno thought to himself. The way Jaemin stared into Jeno’s eyes as he talked made him feel as though he was the only person in the world. 

Conversation seemed to flow easily between them, despite the fact that they hardly spoke to each other at school. Jaemin was eager to tell Jeno random anecdotes about his life, like how he and his best friend Renjun went around shovelling snow off people’s driveways last weekend, or how he’s been experimenting with different Christmas desserts for fun. 

The two of them chatted away until the sky began to shift colors and the streetlamps began to flicker on. Jaemin looked around at the park; most of the people that crowded it earlier had already headed home. He stood up and offered a hand to Jeno.

“Well it was nice talking to you, Jeno. You and Donghyuck should come sit with me and Renjun sometime!”

Jeno allowed Jaemin to pull him to his feet, trying his best not to get flustered as Jaemin placed a hand on his waist to steady him. 

“Uh, yeah. Maybe. Thanks for offering,” Jeno mumbled. 

Jaemin squeezed his waist playfully, just like he did when Jeno was sitting on his lap in the mall. He bid Jeno farewell and began to depart towards the playground, kicking the snow as he walked. Jeno stared after him, watching the way his coat swung around his knees. 

Jaemin had gotten quite far when Jeno remembered that there was something he’d been curious about, something that he’d been meaning to ask Jaemin since they arrived at the park.

“Wait!” he yelled.

Jaemin whirled around. He cocked his head to the side questioningly.

Jeno inhaled before shouting again. “What did Haeun say to you?”

Jaemin smiled, blindingly bright and beautiful, and Jeno’s breath caught in his throat. Jaemin’s woolen scarf fluttered in the winter breeze, and he smoothed his hair down with one hand as he shouted the words across the blanketed field. 

_ “I think Jeno-oppa likes you, so could you give him a chance?” _

Jeno flushed as he listened to Jaemin. The handsome boy winked once more and cupped his hands around his mouth. “You’re lucky I already think you’re cute!”

He smiled one last time, turning slowly on his heel to walk away. 

Maybe it was the compliment that he had received earlier in the day. Maybe it was a bit of Donghyuck’s confidence rubbing off on him, or maybe it was the fact that Na Jaemin just looked so  _ pretty _ with the snowflakes fluttering around him like some winter fairy. Whatever it was, Jeno instantly knew that he had to do something about his stupidly pathetic crush. He'd come so far already.

Jeno took off running, shopping bags thumping noisily against his sides as he followed the footsteps imprinted in the snow. He reached out and grabbed Jaemin's hand in a very uncharacteristic move of boldness.

Jaemin yelped in surprise. Jeno tugged his arm so that Jaemin faced him, and he held up a hand as he tried to catch his breath. He was  _ way _ out of shape.

“My family hosts this big Christmas party thing on the 23rd,” Jeno panted, “And I always bring Hyuck as my plus one because I'm kind of a loser with no friends.”

The amused smile on Jaemin's face slowly morphed into one of pure joy as Jeno took his left hand in both of his own.

“I’ve kind of had a crush on you for the longest time and it’s pretty obvious, but I’ve never had the balls to do anything about it until now,” Jeno said, words spilling out of his mouth faster than he could process them. 

He took the biggest breath of his life and closed his eyes.

“So, Na Jaemin, will you be my date?”

Two beats of silence. Somewhere in the distance, someone had begun a soulful rendition of  _ Santa Tell Me _ . Jeno had prepared his heart for the worst, prepared himself to hear Jaemin scoff in his face and reject him, but what he wasn't expecting was there to be a hand on his face.

Cold fingertips cradled Jeno's jaw but before he could jerk away, a pair of warm, slightly rough lips pressed against his cheek in a gentle kiss. Jeno blinked his eyes open, stunned as Jaemin leaned back with a grin. 

“It would be an honor, Jeno.”

For the nth time today, despite the chilly weather, Jeno felt his cheeks burning. He put his hands in his coat pocket and smiled shyly.  _ Score _ . 

Jaemin reached up and ruffled Jeno’s hair before he waved goodbye and disappeared down the road. Jeno practically skipped all the way home, smiling to himself like a giddy fool in love. 

  
  


Up in his room, Jeno pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, one that Donghyuck had given him a long time ago but he had refused to touch. He typed in the numbers on his phone, saved a new contact, and swallowed hard before sending the first text.

**Me** _ [21:48] _

did you get home safely?

this is jeno btw, not some random creep

**Nana <3 ** _ [21:51] _

oh!! hi jeno!! 

asked around for my number, i see ;)

**Me** _ [21:52] _

HYUCK GAVE IT TO ME 

**Nana <3 ** _ [21:54] _

you’re adorable. and yes i did get home safely, thanks for asking (❁´◡`❁)

 

Jeno held his breath as he watched the three little dots that indicated Jaemin was typing something. He got a notification from Donghyuck but he swiped it away. It was probably some random meme.

 

**Nana <3 ** _ [21:56] _

I had a great time today :) the waffle was rly good and it was fun talking with u in the park. you’re a cool guy, lee jeno. 

**Me** _ [21:57] _

ahahaha pls i’m not cool at all

but thank you

**Nana <3 ** _ [21:57] _

I wasnt kidding about the offer tho

come hang with me and injun at lunch tmr

I’ll let u sit on my lap again ;)

**Me** _ [21:58] _

GOODNIGHT, JAEMIN

**Nana <3 ** _ [22:00] _

goodnight~

sweet dreams, darling 

 

As Jeno lay in bed that night, he replayed the events of the day in his head. From the disappointment, to the embarrassment, to the sheer happiness he felt when he was with Jaemin, the progression of everything was almost like a Christmas miracle of some sort. He shifted onto his side, staring at the little LED lights on his bedside Christmas tree. A warm feeling bubbled up in his chest, a sensation of relief and contentment that made Jeno smile. He curled up, drew his blanket closer, and watched the snow pile up on his windowsill until his eyes began to droop. 

That night, he dreamt of a pretty smile and a plate of gingerbread cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!! I hope you guys spend a happy time with the people that you love. Make sure to eat a lot of good food <3
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/takadactyl)


End file.
